Forbidden Love
by Bloody Freak
Summary: Peyn is a young woman who does not believe in love, partly because she has never been in love. She meets the gang when she gets put on the team. She finds out about her past. She finds out also that Hiei likes her and so does Kurama.what will she do?
1. Default Chapter

School had gone slow today. I was walking home thinking of something to do when I got there. "Fuck it," I finally said. "I'm just gonna sit in my room, blast my music and draw some more things dealing with death."

With my mind made up, I sighed and shoved my hands in my pockets.

I was only about two blocks away from my house when, I heard someone behind me. I stopped and hung my head. "Peyn...Why must you resist me?"

I smirked evilly and answered, "Because, Matt, I hate you. Go kill yourself like you said you wanted to do when we were together."

At that, I felt a hand grasp my shoulder. "Remove your hand, before I break it," I said, in a dangerously calm voice.

He removed his hand and growled, "Fine. If I can't have you, no one can."

I could hear bones cracking. I turned and came face to face with a very tall, bear demon. "Just my luck," I said, shaking my head. "I get all the psycho pathic, demons and everyone else gets normal people. Blaize, my sixteen year old sister even has an intimate relationship with some human."

Matt swiped at me. I dodged. My zanbatou appeared in my hand. I twirled it above my head and thought, _Guys...I'll never understand them._

I ran towards Matt. He punched at me. I dodged and hit him on the head with the wooden part of my zanbatou. He fell over, unconscious. He changed back to his normal form. Being the ass I am, I left him lay there. My weapon disappeared._ And i never will..._

When I got home, I plopped down on my bed. I grabbed my remote to my stereo and turned it on. I turned on The X. When I heard Shinedown's 45 was on, I sighed. I grabbed my sketch book from my book bag and began to draw.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Blaize pull up with her boyfriend, Jarod. They got out and walked into the house. I heard Blaize giggling and rolled my eyes.

They came up the steps. My door was open so I could see them. They looked at me. "Hey Peyn," Jarod said.

"Hey," Blaize said.

I nodded at them. "Can you please shut my door," I asked, looking back at my drawing.

The door closed, rather loudly. I smirked because I knew Blaize had been disappointed with my reaction. "She's been acting weird lately," I heard Blaize say as they went into her room.

_Stupid baka, _I thought. _I'll never understand what it feels like to "fall in love." I don't even believe in love. It is for the weak minded._

When I came back to reality, I realized I had drawn Jarod, chained to a wall with is wrists and neck slit. I smirked at this. Then, I heard Blaize outside my door. "Peyn," she yelled, questioningly.

My smirked faded and I looked around frantically for somewhere to hide the picture. Finally, I shoved it under my pillow. I turned my music off and yelled, "Yeah!?"

She opened the door and peeked in. "Koenma called. He wants to speak with you," she said.

I sighed irritably and got up. I walked out of my room. Making sure Jarod wasn't around, I opened a portal and stepped through.

On the other side, I entered into his office. His chair was turned away from me. I cleared my throat and he wheeled around. _Stupid baby,_ I thought.

"What did I do now," I asked, crossing my arms.

"Nothing, surprisingly enough," he answered. "I called you here so you can meet the team I'm putting you on."

I narrowed my eyes. "Why am I being put on a team?"

"For a mission," he answered.

I glanced around the room and said, "But, I always work alone. Other people will just get in my way."

Koenma sighed and said, "Yes but, this mission needs a team effort. You will be up against the five demon lords of the West Lands."

My jaw muscles tightened as I tried not to shout an insult at him. "Meet the team," he said.

The door to his office opened and four boys walked in. One of them was pretty tall, with slicked back, black hair and brown eyes. The next one was taller than them all, with orange hair and small eyes. The next one had red hair and green eyes. Finally, the last one was about my height with spikey black hair and red eyes.

I didn't like them already. I could tell the short one didn't like me either, because he kept glaring at me.

"Peyn, meet Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei," Koenma said, pointing to each of them as he said their names.

They all said hi, except Hiei who just kept glaring at me.

"Botan will take you to wear you will be staying," Koenma said. "She'll get some stuff for you, Peyn, and take it to you."

"Fine," I snapped.

A young girl with blue hair and purple eyes walked in. she was smiling happily and in a creepy, joyful voice, she said," Follow me."

She opened a portal and we followed her through.

ON the other side, we ended up in a forest. There was a large house in front of us. It was at least three stories. "Come on," Botan said, walking ahead.

IN the house, she led us to our rooms. Hiei and I were across from each other on the top story, Kuwabara and Yusuke were on the second story and Kurama on the first on. "I'll be back with your stuff," Botan said to me.

I just rolled my eyes and went into my room.

Sighing, I sat on the floor. I took my pocket knife out of my pocket and grabbed the stone gargoyle from my dresser. I smashed it and used a piece of it to sharpen my knife.

After a few minutes , I was still sharpening my knife, even though I knew it was already extremely sharp.

A knock on the door startled me, causing my knife to slip and cut my arm half way to my elbow. "DAMN IT," I yelled angrily.  
I jumped to my feet and opened the door. It was Botan. Before I could say anything, she walked in, carrying two gym bags. "Here's your stuff. One bag has clothes and the other has all the weapons I could find in your room," she said, smiling.

I just glared at her. She looked at my arm and gasped. I looked and saw it was bleeding badly. "Aw crap," I said.

"What happened," she asked.

"YOU HAPPENED," I yelled. "When you knocked on the damn door, I got startled and cut myself!"  
"I'm sorry," she said, now looking depressed. "Well, luckily I also packed you some bandages and peroxide."

She pulled open one of the bags and rummaged through it. When she found what she was looking for, she pulled it out and handed it to me.

I swiped the bandages out of her grasp. She walked out without another word.

_Damn Reaper. She's suppose to take dead people, not try to kill them,_ I thought angrily as I cleaned my wound.

It bubbled and stung. I winced. Then, I wrapped some bandages around it.

When finished, I tied it off and grabbed my knife.

I put It back in my pocket and walked out of my room. Everyone was in the living room, except Hiei, who was probably locked in his room.

I walked towards the door. "Where are you going," Yusuke asked.

"For a walk," I snarled, slamming the door behind me.

Slowly, I walked though the forest.

Finally, I stopped and sighed. Then, I fell back. I stared up at the night sky. "Wonder what Blaize's doing," I said to myself.

Being nebby, I pried into her mind. I saw...blood? Jarod's body was lying a few feet away. Blaize looked over and I saw Alex was on top of Danny, obviously she tried to protect him. She had four, deep gashes in her back. _Blaize, hold on, I'm coming_, I thought.

My eyes shot open and I leapt to my feet. In a flash, I was gone.

When I got to the house, I slammed the door open and bolted to my room.

I grabbed my two katana's and my dagger. My dragon necklace, with a blood, red ruby, began to glow. A red portal appeared. I climbed through it and came out into my room.

I ran out of it and saw Nick lying at the bottom of the stairs. I ran down and felt his pulse. He was still alive. Suddenly, someone screamed. "Blaize," I gasped.

In no time, I was in the kitchen. Blaize was being suspended in mid-air by a tall man with short, brown hair and golden eyes. He looked at me. "Peyn, how nice of you to join us," he said, dropping Blaize.

"Can't say the same to you," I snapped. "Who are you?"  
" Kichi," he answered, walking towads me. "I am one of the demon lords of the West Lands."

"What are you doing here," I asked.

He smirked evilly and answered, "I'm here to kill you."

_Koenma, you failed to mention he was out to kill me, _I thought angrily.

_I did...Hm...Well, the other demon lords are out to kill the guys too,_ Koenma said.

_How could you not tell us this,_ I thought.

_Slipped my mind,_ he said.

_One of these days, I'm gonna-_

I broke off as Kichi leapt at me. I dodged and unsheathed my katana's. I twirled around them before crossing them in front of me. I ran towards him. He smirked and grabbed my swords where they crossed. I gasped. "Is that the best you can do," he asked.

I clenched my teeth together and ripped my blades from his hand. He yelled out in pain.

Blood dripped to the ground, from his hand. He glared at me. Suddenly, I couldn't move. My eyes widened. "Let's see where you and the others are hiding," he said.

I could feel him trying to pry into my mind. I did my best to keep him out.

Finally, I yelled out angrily and broke his spell.

Twirling my katana's around, I ran towards him. When I swung at him, he pulled out a dagger and blocked one of my katana's. I swung at him with the other. He moved to the side and kicked my sword out of my hand. It cut his hand but, he didn't even care. He stabbed at me with his dagger. I blocked with my own dagger. He flipped back and kicked my weapon out of my hand. Oddly enough, it stuck in the ceiling. I glanced up at it before turning and running. "Running won't get you anywhere. I'll still find you," Kichi yelled, after me.

I wasn't running because I was scared. I was running to get him away from the others.

Just as I was about to run out the back door, something hit me in the back. I flew forward and slid across the ground, on my stomach.

When I stopped, I laid there for a second, my back burning.

I heard Kichi walking towards me. Shakily, I got to my feet. He stopped. I stood up straight and faced him. He smirked. Clenching my fists, I growled, "This isn't over yet."

A red aura appeared around me. I held my hand out in front of me. " Zanbatou ," I yelled.

My zanbatou appeared and I grasped it firmly. Kichi's eyes widened. I took off towards him. "Zanbatou's revenge," I shouted.

Faking to the right, he blocked. I attacked to the left, piercing his side. He yelled out and jumped away from me. I pointed my blade at his heart, and glared at him. "Hn," he said, smirking. "We will meet again."

With that, he disappeared.

I sighed and stood up straight. My weapon disappeared and I ran back into the house. I put everyone in their rooms and bandaged them up. I left a note on the counter and opened a portal.

When I got in my room, I heard Yusuke banging on my door and yelling my name. "Just break the door down," I heard Kuwabara say.

Swiftly, I ran to the door and opened it. There stood Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama. "What the Hell, Peyn," Yusuke shouted. "Why the Hell didn't you open the door!?"  
I glared at them and answered, " Because I was hoping you would leave me alone."

"Well, we got worried when you ran in the house and didn't answer us," Kurama said.

"Well, I'm fine. You can go now," I sneered, slamming the door.

I heard them walk away.

_Stupid bakas, _I thought.

_You're an idiot._

I scowled. _Shut the hell up, Hiei_, I thought angrily.

_Baka onna_, he snapped back.

I sat down on the floor. _Do you really wanna fight me,_ I thought in a threatening tone.

_I think I do, _he answered.

_I hope the demon lord that's after you kills you, _I snapped.

_There's no-_

_Bullshit there isn't,_ I thought. _There's one after all of us...I shouldn't have told you. I should have let you find out for yourself._

_Fuck you, _he growled.

_That's ok,_ I thought. _I'm not like that._

_Baka._

_Bitch._

_Hoe._

_Homo Humper._

_Slut._

_Mother Fucker._

_Hooker._

_Cockwaffle._

_Prostitute._

_I hate you._

_Ditto._

_No, I really hate you._

_So?_

I glared at the wall. _Rot in Hell,_ I growled.

_Too late._

_Ya know what!?_

I jumped up and flung my door open. I burst through his door and said, "You're an asshole."

"Point being," he asked, glaring at me.

I shot him a death glare. Then, I spotted the katana he's always wearing. I snatched it up. He jumped up and said, "Give it back."

"What if I don't," I asked, taking a step backwards.

He took a step towards me. "I'll kill you," he answered, threateningly.

I shrugged. "You're probably gonna end up doing that anyway," I said, smirking evilly.

"I really don't like you," he growled.

"Ditto," I mocked.

Then, I turned and took off.

When I reached the steps, he tackled me. I used some of my spirit energy to protect his sword from getting broken.

We landed at the bottom in a heap. Good thing I was on top of him. I got up and went to run but, he grabbed my ankle. I fell.

I flipped over onto my back. He got to his feet. I swiped his legs out from under him. Then, I rolled back and got to my feet. I turned and ran off.

On my way to the stairs, I saw Yusuke and Kuwabara had come out of their rooms to see what all the commotion was about.

I blew by them.

As soon as I stepped on the first step, Hiei tackled me, again. I used some of my energy to protect his sword again.

When we hit the bottom, his sword flew from my hands. I gasped. Before it hit the ground, I pointed the palm of my hand at it. It stopped and hovered in mid- air.

Hiei jumped off me and ran towards it. Before he could grab it, it shot through the air, to me. I grasped it and stood up. Hiei glared at me and said, "Give it back NOW!"  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kurama watching us. "Kurama! Catch," I yelled, throwing it to him.

When he caught it, he got really pale. In no time, Hiei had him by the neck. Kurama gave him his katana and Hiei let go.

_Let's see how she likes it_, I heard Hiei think.

My eyes widened. "Don't you-"

Too late. He was already up the steps. I ran after him.

When I got to my room, he had one of my rare daggers in his hands. It was one of the daggers I had received from a water god. "Don't you dare," I growled.

He was threatening to break it. "Hey," I yelled. "I didn't break your damn katana. Don't break it."

He smirked. "Don't attempt to break it," I corrected.

"What do you mean," he asked.

I smirked. "Aquitus. Removed yourself from his grasp," I said.

The dagger flashed blue and ripped itself from Hiei's grasp. I caught it and said, "Whatcha gonna do now," I snarled.

He grabbed one of my katana's and held it out the open window. I gasped. "Don't do it," I warned.

He let it go. I ran to the window and jumped out. Flattening my arms to my sides, I sped towards it. When I was close enough, I grabbed it. Just before I hit the ground, I flipped over. I landed in a crouch, my sword pressed against my chest. The ground cracked on impact and formed a minor crater around me. I sighed with relief before standing up. _Hiei_, I thought angrily.

In a flash, I was gone.

I bolted up the steps and into Hiei's room. He turned to face me. " Don't touch my katana," I growled. "This one cannot be replaced."

"Neither can this one," he snapped back.

"I didn't do anything to yours, did I," I hissed.

Silence.

Finally, I spat, "assmuncher," at him and walked out.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the others at the top of the steps, watching us. I paid no attention to them and stomped into my room.

It was late and I was getting tired.

I locked my door and yawned..

Lazily, I removed the bags from my bed and plopped down on it. Soon, I was asleep.

I was jolted awake to someone slamming into my door. Swiftly, I got out of bed and ran to the door. Hiei was standing there. In front of him was a tall man with shoulder-length blonde hair and silver eyes. " You are," I asked.

"Trekka," he answered. "Another demon lord from the West Lands."

"You're out to kill Hiei," I asked, crossing my arms.

He nodded. "Good luck," I said to him.

Just then, Yusuke and the others ran up. "Peyn, why aren't you helping the shrimp," Kuwabara asked.

"Trekka's not my problem! He's not after me," I snapped back.

Hiei launched himself at Trekka. _You guys should worry about the demon lords that are out to kill each of you_, I thought to them.

They all looked at me in shock. I shrugged and thought, _I just found out a few hours ago._

_Damn that Koenma_, I heard Yusuke curse.

When Trekka disappeared, Hiei sheathed his katana and looked at me. I yawned. "Why did he leave," he asked.

I shrugged and answered, "Maybe that was a test."

Hiei glared at me then, went to his room. Without another word, I went back into my room and fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke and went downstairs. Botan had come over and was making breakfast. I sat at the table, away from Hiei.

All through breakfast, we shot death glares at each other. Finally, Yusuke said, "You two fight like a married couple."

That got him two plates smashed over his head. Both Hiei and I walked out of the kitchen.

_I swear to God I'll kill him_, I thought, meaning Yusuke.

_Why do I doubt that?_

_Stay out of my head, baka._

_Hn._

I glared at him one last time before walking out the front door.

Quietly, I walked through the forest, deep in thought.

After a while, I stopped and sighed. When I looked up, I gasped. I had arrived at a lake with a waterfall. Beautiful, dark blue flowers were all over the place. It was calm. I could sense no evil around at all.

I sat down and stared at t waterfall. I began to sing; "Long lost words whisper slowly to me. Still can't find what keeps me here. When all this time I've been so hollow inside. I know you're still there. Watching me, wanting me. I can feel you pull me down. Fearing you, loving you. I won't let you pull me down. Hunting you I can still smell you- alive. Your heart pounding in my head. Watching me, wanting me. I can feel you pull me down. Saving me, raping me. Watching me..."

When I finished, I brought my knees up to my chest, wrapped my arms around them and laid my head on my knees. "You have a beautiful voice."


	2. The Past Revealed

I looked up. It was Kurama. "Don't insult me," I said, looking away from him.

He chuckled.

I heard him sit beside me. "Were you following me," I asked, not looking at him.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him grin. "You caught me," he said.

I smirked.

Silence. "Did you want something," I asked.

"Not really," he answered. "I partially came out here to relax. On the other hand, I wanted to ask you some questions."

I sighed and said, "Go ahead."

"What kind of demon are you?"

"A dark demon."

"How long have you known?"  
"All my life."

"Why don't you have a boyfriend?"

I narrowed my eyes and answered, "Boys are a waste of time. Plus, they don't really like me."

"What's the real reason," he asked.

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye and answered, "I don't want to fall in love. Love is for the weak minded and will only bring sadness and depression. Love makes people weak."

"It can also make them strong," Kurama said.

"You live by your philosophy and I'll live by mine," I snapped. " Any more questions?"

"Yeah, just one more. Could you tell me about your past," he asked.

My eyes flashed. "I talk to no one about the past," I hissed, standing up. "Don't bring it up again."

With that, I stalked off.

I felt him grasp my arm. I turned to face him. "I'm sorry," he said.

I looked deep into his green eyes and saw he really was.

Just then, he slowly brought his face towards mine. My heard began to race. Fear swelled up inside me.

Suddenly, there was an explosion. "The others," Kurama said, running ahead.

I looked up at the sky and mouthed, "thank you," before following him.

When we got back to the house, we ran in. Everyone was sitting in the living room. Kuwabara was singed and Yusuke was grinning proudly. " what the-"

I was cut off when Botan said, "Hiei dared Yusuke to hit Kuwabara with his spirit gun."

::Anime sweat drop:: "Join us," a young girl with brown hair and brown eyes said.

"I'd rather be dead," I said, beginning to walk away.

"That can be arranged," Hiei sneered, from the windowsill.

I stopped and glared at them. Unfortunately, that gave Yusuke and Botan enough time to grab my arms and pull me over to the rest of them. "Oh yes. Introductions. Keiko, Yukina, and Shizuru," Botan said.

She pointed to each of them as she said their names. I just looked at each of them. "You're going to play with us, if we have to chain you to the chair," Yusuke said.

I glared at him and said, "Fine."

They let go and I sat in the corner of the room. "Yusuke, it's your turn," Botan said.

"Hmm," he said. "Botan, truth or dare."

"Dare," she said

"I dare you to be unhappy for one day, starting now."

Botan's smile was gone immediately. _Thank you_, I thought.

"My turn," Botan said. "Hiei...Truth or Dare."

"Dare."  
"I dare you to be chained to Peyn for five days, since that's now long it will take to open a portal into the West Lands," she said.

Hiei and I both looked at them in shock. "Are you sure you wanna do that," Kuwabara asked.

Yusuke laughed uneasily and said, "Yeah. One might end up dead."

Botan nodded and we could tell she was trying not to smile with pride.

Hiei and I both tried to sneak away but, immediately, we stopped by a wave of arms. _So close_, we both thought, simultaneously.

"Just chain us already," I growled, holding my arms out.

"Oh no," Botan said. "We're doing it a little different."

They pushed Hiei and I together and chained out waists together. I glared at each of them and said, "Ooh you all will pay."

They smiled uneasily, with the exception of Botan, who was clenching her fists in her attempt not to.

"My turn," Hiei said. "Kurama, truth or dare."

"Uh...dare."

"I dare you to slap Botan for doing this to us," he said.

Kurama hesitated before slapping Botan.

"OW," Botan yelled.

I glared at her one last time before deciding to go to my room. I turned to walk away but, soon remembered being chained to Hiei. Too late. I fell flat on my face, Hiei landing beside me. "Baka," Hiei growled.

We both got to our feet. With great difficulty, we walked up the two damn flights of stairs.

When we got to our floor, I sighed with relief. "I wanna go in my room," I said.

"Tough luck, I'm going in mine," Hiei said.

"We're going in mine," I growled.

"No, we're not," he snapped back.

We both grabbed onto the doorway and pulled. My waist began to hurt. " I'm gonna hurt you, Hiei," I yelled.

"Good luck with that," he yelled back.

We both stopped pulling and glared at each other. "Fine," I said. " Let me grab something out of my room."

He let go and we walked into my room. Before he could do anything, I slammed the door and smirked evilly. "You bitch," he yelled.

"Get over it," I snapped.

We sat down on the bed, our backs to each other. _God, I hate my life,_ I thought. _Wonder what Nick's doing?_

"Who's Nick," Hiei asked.

I scowled and answered, "My brother. Stay OUT of my HEAD!"

"Hn."

Figuring he wasn't going to listen, I put up a barrier to prevent my thoughts from being heard.

My thoughts drifted to earlier, at the lake. _Did he really try to kiss me, _I thought, thinking of Kurama.

I shook my head and thought, _No...Alex and Blaize are the pretty ones..._

Looking down at my hands, I sighed. I took the barrier off and thought, _Hiei..._

No answer. _I know you're listening_, I thought.

_What do you want,_ he asked.

_Can I kill Yusuke?_

_I don't care. Why would you ask me?_

_Because, he is  your friend an all_, I taunted.

_No, he's not_, he snapped.

I smirked with satisfaction. Silence. "This is dumb," I said. " You had to pick dare."

"Shut up."

Suddenly, a portal appeared. We both stared at it. Then, Blaize stepped through, followed by Alex, who was followed by Nick.

"Umm..." I said, slightly confused.

"Peyn," Alex said. "Why are you two chained together?"  
"Because Hiei picked dare," I answered.

Hiei glared at me out of the corner of his eye. "How's it goin'," Nick asked.

We just glared at him. "Why are you here," I asked.

"We just came to visit," Blaize answered.

"How are your boyfriends," I asked.

"They're good. Thanks for helping us and them," Alex said.

"No problem," I said.

"Well, we have to go back and help mom and dad with something," Nick said.

They all hugged me. I hugged them back. Then, they left through their portal.

I sighed and said, "Fuck the dare. I need to be alone."

I grabbed my katana and cut our chain in one clean motion. Hiei got up, without a word and walked out. "Hey! Hiei's not chained to Peyn anymore," I heard Kuwabara's dumb voice say.

"Shut up, you worthless idiot," Hiei snarled, before slamming his door.

I opened my window and jumped out. Landing softly in my crator, I sighed and wlaked away.

Silently, I walked through the forest. My thoughts kept wondering back to Hiei. "What the hell," I mumbled angrily, shaking my head.

Soon, I reached the lake. This time, I walked around it, towards the water fall. When I reached it, I walked behind the waterfall. I found a cave.

I walked in and looked around. Crystals were everywhere. I walked further into the cave.

After a while, I came to a large room. There were symbols painted on the all- crystal walls. I walked out to the middle of the room and studied them. They seemed to tell a story of "The Forbidden Child."

The way they described him, it sounded like Hiei.

When I turned to the right, I saw a picture carved into the wall. I walked up to it. It seemed to be of a young boy walking away. Placing my hand on it gently, I gasped. Images ran through my head. A young boy with red eyes and black, spiked hair was laughing with a young girl with purple eyes and long black hair.

My eyes widened.

A woman was telling the now teenage boy to leave. I couldn't see his face.

I gasped when I saw the now teenage girl crying as she watched him walk away.

As if it were burning, I ripped my hand from the wall. My eyes were wide. I looked down at my hand. _Was that...It couldn't have been..._I thought.

I dropped on my knees. Suddenly, I sensed something outside. My head shot up . Swiftly, I got to my feet and ran out.

When I exited the cave and came out from behind the waterfall, I looked around.

Somehting was coming. Before it came, I figured I'd go back to the house and get my katanas, just in case it threatened us.

As I walked through the forest, I kept my senses open.

Half way to the house, I stopped. Something strong was coming...and fast. I heard something behind me.

Just as I turned around, five claws met my right cheek. I cried out in pain, as I dropped to my knees. Touching my cheek gently, I winced. When I looked at my hand, I gasped. It was covered in blood. Blood dripped to the ground.

Slowly, I got to my feet.

When I looked at my attacker, my eyes narrowed. It was a cat demon. She had piercing blue eyes and long blonde hair. A black tail swished behind her.

"You are," I asked, matching her glare.

"Kaiya," she snapped. "You killed my sister."

A confused look washed over my face. "I did?"

"Ume," she snarled. "I will make you pay."

My eyes flashed. "Are you sure you wanna fight me," I asked. "I am slightly pissed that you attacked me and so confused that if you continue to attack me, I will flip out and completely destroy you."

"You can try," she said, running at me.

I blocked her attack and punched at her. She blocked and kicked me in the stomach. Not wasting anytime, she whipped around and kicked me in the side. I heard a loud CRACK.

Tumbling across the ground, I smacked off that side, which caused me to yell out in pain.

Finally, I stopped on my stomach. Shakily, I got to my feet. At least two of my ribs were broke.

She ran towards me again. "You're not much of a challenge," she sneered, swiping at me.

I jumped out of the way and snapped, "Shove it up your ass."

She smirked and whipped her tail at me. I caught it and pulled. Her eyes flashed and she hissed, "Let go!"

I smirked. "Dark Shock," I said.

Black electricity danced around my hand before shooting through her. Kaiya yelled in pain. I grinned evilly.

When I let go, the shock stopped and she fell to the ground, dead.

Exhausted, I collapsed. My eyes were fixed on the sky. Suddenly, everything went white.

I could hear something. _Laughter?_

My eyes opened slowly. A boy and a girl were sitting on a hill, laughing. The girl was cracking jokes and talking about funny things her baby sister.

_Where is this? Why don't I remember? Does Hiei remember?_

"I heard they were thinking of throwing you off the islande," the girl said.

The boy looked down at his hands. "Really," he said, his face showing he was in deep thought.

"Hiei," the young girl said.

The young boy looked at her. Her head was down, her bangs casting a shadow over her eyes. "if you get kicked off the island...take me with you," she said.

Hiei stared at her for a moment before saying, "Peyn...the council would think I kidnapped you and kill me."

"I can-"

"They wouldn't believe you if you said that you wanted to go with me," Hiei protested.

A tear streaked down her cheek. "But...I can't stand the thought of you leaving alone. You're my best friend," she said, not looking up.

Hiei's eyes softened and he said, "Don't cry, everything will be fine."

Suddenly, it flashed to inside a hut. "Hiei, you have to leave," a woman yelled.

"Why," Hiei yelled back.

Peyn watched from a crack in te wall. "Because, you're a threat to everyone," the woman snapped. "Even Peyn. You're reckless and irresponsible with your power!"  
"Bullshit, I am," Hiei retorted. "Don't lecture me on irresponsibility! You think about only yourself! You don't know how to lead a ground of demons! You're selfish!"

At that last comment, she punched him. Hiei dropped on his hands and knees.

Peyn gasped.

Slowly, Hiei stood back up. "Leave, Hiei," the woman said. "You have three hours."

Hiei glared at her one last time before walking out.

Peyn ran back to her hut.

When she got there, she slammed the door open. "Mom," she growled.

Her mom walked out of the kitchen. "How could you," Peyn asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"He's no good," her mom answered. "he was a threat to all of us. His recklessness could get all of us killed by the people after us."

"Bullshit," Peyn snarled, walking in. "You don't want me to be happy."

With that, she walked to her room. She slammed the door and collapsed on the floor. Tears ran down her face.

"He has three hours," her mom called from outside the door.

Peyn gasped.

She jumped to her feet and leapt out her window.

At the hill they were on previously, she saw Hiei standing there. His hands were in his pockets. When he sensed her, he turned slowly and looked at her.

Peyn was breathing heavily. Her tears had dried up but, new ones were forming. "Peyn," he said, softly.

Peyn walked up to him and stood in front of him. "Hiei...You can't go."

He looked away from her eyes. "You can't go with me," he said.

Peyn gasped. "It would be too risky," he said. "You could get hurt or killed."

"No," Peyn said. "I can take care of myself."

Hiei shook his head.

The scene changed to Hiei getting ready to leave. Everyone was watching him. He turned to leave but, Peyn ran up to him. He faced her, staring into her eyes. Suddenly, she leaned in and kissed him. He was startled at first, soon, he returned it.  
When they broke away, they hugged. "Don't forget me," Peyn whispered.

"That would be impossible," he whispered back.

When they apart, Peyn took a few steps back. Hiei turned and walked away. Peyn hung her head. Tears dripped to the ground.

She felt someone place their hands on her shoulders. "Don't touch me," she snarled, ripping herself away.

Peyn walked back to her house.

Bits of images flashed. Peyn was dark and locked herself in her room. She was even worse of a trouble-maker now then she was with Hiei.

The images stopped at a fight between Peyn and her mother. "Stop wreaking havoc," her mom yelled. "You'll get us found out."

"So," Peyn snapped back. "I would rather die!"

"Don't say that "her mom yelled and slapped her.

Peyn's head flew to the side. Her mom made no sign of being sorry.

Slowly, Peyn faced her mom again. Dark energy started emitting from Peyn. Her eyes were glowing dark purple. "I hate you," she mumbled.

"What," her mom yelled in shock.

"I HATE YOU!"

Energy erupted from Peyn.

The house exploded. Peyn was yelling angrily. A large dome of energy surrounded the town, then exploded.

When the energy faded, Peyn was on her knees. Her eyes went back to normal. Everything around her was on fire. Bodies were scattered everywhere.

Slowly, she got up and walked away.

It changed to Peyn being held down in a chair. "You cannot remember your past or else you could blow up something else," Koenma said.

There was a bright light.

My eyes shot open. I was in my room. My side was and I had a patch on my cheek.

When I sat up, a piercing pain erupted in my side. I winced. "Baka, lay back down," an all too familiar voice said.

I looked and saw Hiei sitting on the windowsill. I sighed and scooted back. Leaning against the wall, I winced slightly. "How did I get here," I asked, looking at him.

"I was on my way to train when I found you," he answered, looking out the window.

Looking down at my hands, I asked, "Where are the others?"

"Outside the door, eavesdropping," Hiei answered.

"I have to talk to you," I said.

With that, I put up a sound barrier so the others couldn't hear. Using telepathy, I locked the door.

"Why," Hiei asked.

I sighed and looked up at him. He met my gaze. "Do...you remember anything from before you met Yusuke and them?"  
"No," he answered. "When I got my Jagan Eye, my memories were erased so my past wouldn't trigger my new power to go off out of anger."

_Kind of like me_, I thought.

Hiei cocked his head to the side and asked, "How so?"

"It would be better if I showed you," I said.

He still looked confused as he got up and walked over to me. He sat on the bed.

I hesitated before putting my hand on his forehead. The images flashed through my mind as I sent them to Hiei. His eyes got wide.

Suddenly, he ripped away from me, holding his head.

"I'm sorry," I said, surprised with myself.

He slowly removed his hands from his head and stared at them. "I...remember," he said. "Everything...I can remember it all."

I looked down at my hands. Suddenly, he hugged me. "Thank you," he whispered in my ear.

My eyes widened and I gasped. Then, I smiled and said, "No problem."

He pulled away and asked, "How come you didn't tell me sooner, you baka?"

"I only found you like what....two hours ago, then, I passed out," I answered. "Let me show you."

The barrier disappeared and I slowly got out of bed. I winced as I stood up.

We walked to the door and I unlocked it. When I opened it, they others fell in at our feet. Hiei and I glared down at them before walking over them. "Where are you two going," Kuwabara asked.

I shot him a death glare that said shut-up-or-I'll-kill-you. He shrunk back.

Outside, Hiei and I walked through the forest. "What do you need to show me," he asked.

"You'll see," I answered.

When we reached the cave, I let him to the room.  
When we got there, Hiei gasped. As he walked around and read the symbols, I watched him. "Peyn... How did you find this place?"  
I shrugged and answered, "I stumbled into it when I was exploring the cave."

He walked up to me. "Can you remember everything," he asked.

I looked down at the ground and nodded. He hugged me. Hesitating at first, I hugged him back. We were like that for a while.

Then, he broke away and kissed me. I was taken by surprise. I kissed him back.

The next day, Hiei and I barely talked. All we said all day was "Hey" and "Hn."

"Who filed for a divorce," Yusuke asked.

Hiei and I bother whacked him over the head and walked out. I went to my room and Hiei went to his. I was sitting on the floor, thinking about what happened yesterday.

Suddenly, someone knocked on my door. "I don't want any," I yelled.

It opened and I rolled my eyes. Turning my head half-way, I saw it was Yusuke. "Get out or I'll kill you," I said, looking away.

He laughed uneasily before walking around and sitting in front of me. I glared at him. "Yes," I asked.

"Why aren't you and Hiei fighting," he asked, staring into my eyes.

"Nothing to fight about," I answered coldly, standing up.

_Good thing he can't read minds , then he'd know I'm falling for the heartless bastard_, I thought.

_I heard that._

My eyes widened and I blushed. _I'm not completely heartless_, Hiei said.


	3. A New Enemy

"Why'd you blush," Yusuke asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

I glared at him and answered, "Pry into my life anymore, I will gut you alive and use you as a sleeping bag. Your organs will be kept for my food supply, I will use your ribs as a hat, your spine as my belt and your fingers and toes will be made into a necklace."

Yusuke looked a little disgusted when he said, "Fine. You didn't have to be so...evil."

He stood up and left.

Just as he shut my door, it burst open again. Before I could do anything, someone tackled me.

When we stopped rolling across the floor, I could ear someone laughing. "Botan," I growled, a vein popping out of my forhead.

"YAY! Peyn, you're invited to a ball in Spirit World," she said.

"But, we're on a case and what happened to the dare about being unhappy," I exclaimed.

"I was too excited, I couldn't hold it," she said, pulling me closer. "We're all invited. This is a ball for a competition, that will be coming up in two weeks. So, we have time after your mission, that is to say you survive-" I scowled "- to get you ready for the competition."

I glared at her and asked, "What if I don't want to go to the ball or be in the god damn competition?"

"Too late, we already signed you up," she answered, standing up.

I remained lying on the floor. "You will get it one day, Botan," I snarled.

"Come on! We're going shopping," she said, walking out.

I laid there for a moment, staring at the ceiling. _I came into this, expecting to do this team thing and go home, not fall for a guy and end up in some gay ass competition_, I thought angrily.

Finally, I got up. Before walking out, I grabbed a hoody. I put it on and put the hood up.

In the living room, I glared at Botan. _Please don't make me go_, I thought to Hiei.

Before he could say or do anything, Botan and Keiko grabbed my arms and yelled, "We'll be back in a while," and dragged me into a portal.

When we came out on the other side, Yukina and Shizuru were waiting for us. "Botan...When exactly is this ball," I asked.

"Tomorrow night," she answered.

Then, they pulled me into the mall. They went into over half the stores and bought two bags worth each.

Finally, we came to a dress shop. They all squealed with joy. _I'll make them squeal in pain_, I thought.

Fifteen minutes later, Botan stopped and said, "Peyn...You haven't tried on anything yet."

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice," I snarled.

"Hurry up so we can go get some food," she said.

I perked up slightly at the mention of food. Still scowling, I walked over, snatched up a random dress and went into the fitting room.

When I emerged, they were all staring at me in shock. "You look gorgeous," Keiko said.

Confused, I walked over and looked in a mirror. My dress was a black, one strap with one slit on the right side that ended right under my hip.

_Great_, I thought.

When I changed back, I said, "Get it."

Botan bought their dresses and mine. We left, afterwards, never going to eat.

Back at the house, I walked in with a box which contained my dress. Botan, Keiko, Shizuru and Yukina walked in with loads of bags.

In my room, I chucked my box on my bed and walked to my window. Swifly, I jumped out. Quickly, I landed and walked off.

I stopped by the lake and laid down on the grass. Staring up at the now night sky, I began to sing. "I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh. I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away. I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well. I wanna hold you high and steal your pain. 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome. And I don't feel right when you're gone away. You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore. The worst is over now and we can breathe again. I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away. There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight. I wanna hold you high and steal your pain. 'Cause I'm broken when I'm open . And I don't feel like I am strong enough. 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome. And I don't feel right when you're gone away. 'Cause I'm broken when I'm open. And I don't feel like I am strong enough. 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome. And I don't feel right when you're gone away. 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome. And I don't feel right when you're gone. You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore..."

"Nice voice."

"Shut up, Hiei," I growled, closing my eyes.

I heard someone drop down beside me. "Going to that 'ball'," he asked.

"Yeah, unfortunately. You?"

"Yeah."

Silence. "Did you want something," I asked.

"No, not really. I actually came here to get away from the others," he answered.

"Hn," I snorted.

Some more awkward silence.

Finally, I jumped up and stretched. When opened my eyes, I scowled. Hiei stood up. An arrow was heading for Hiei's heart. Before it hit, I grabbed it, slicing my hand in the process. Hiei gasped. "You can come out now," I yelled. "Your dark arrows won't work on me!"

Hiei was looked at my hand. I used some of my energy to destroy the arrow, before explaining," The arrows have little blades that jet back on them. That way, they can enter swifter and go deeper."

A young man walked out from behind the water fall. " You are!?"

"Sheab," he answered.

Hiei unsheathed his katana. " What do you want," he asked.

Sheab smirked and answered, " I'm here for Peyn."

"Why," I asked.

"Baine sent me to get you for confidential reasons," he answered.

_Baine...Where do i know that name_, I thought.

When he snapped his fingers, a net dropped down on me. I dropped on my knees. "Shit," I yelled.

Before I could summon my zanbatou, I was shocked. I screamed in pain. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hiei prepare to slash the net but, something tackled him.

When the shock stopped, I stopped yelling and fell onto my stomach. Someone walked up beside me. Wincing slightly, I looked up into the green eyes of Sheab. "You picked a bad time to do this," I growled, my eyes glowing purple.

Everything and everyone around me pulsated. I got to my feet. "Zanbatou," I yelled.

My weapon appeared in my hand. Grasping it firmly, I cut the net. It fell around me. Sheab just looked into my eyes. "Zanbatou's Revenge," I yelled, running towards him.

I slashed at him. When he dodged, I gasped. He kicked me in the stomach.

Sliding across the ground on my back, I closed my eyes tightly and clenched my teeth in pain. I stopped when I hit a tree. Slowly, I got to my feet. "You won't be able to beat me," Sheab said, walking towards me. "I am Baine's highest rank fighter."

"We'll just see about that," I growled, running towards him.

I was just about to attack him when, Hiei hit me. The sudden collision caused me to drop my zanbatou.

We rolled across the ground. Once stopped, I looked over at my weapon. Sheab walked over and bent down to pick it up. "I wouldn't touch that, if I were you," I warned.

"Hn. Why is that?"

He picked it up. Immediately, it began to glow. His hand began to smoke. He yelled out in pain and dropped it.

Hiei jumped up and ran towards him. I got up and ran to my weapon. Snatching it up, I joined Hiei in attacking Sheab.

Suddenly, a wolf tackled me. I kicked it off and swiped at it. It dodged and bit down on my arm. I yelled out in pain and whipped my arm to the left. The wolf let go and smacked into a tree. I ran towards it. When it regained its feet, it growled at me. Before it could do anything, I yelled, "Dark Incineration!"

A dark aura outlined my zanbatou. When I struck the wolf, it howled one last time, before incinerating into nothing.

I stood silent for a moment, blood dripping from my finger tips.

My weapon disappeared and I grasped my arm. Slowly, I turned to look at Hiei and Sheab. They separated and Sheab said, "I see you'll be more difficult to get than I thought."

With that, he disappeared. Hiei sheathed his katana and ran over to me. " Are you alright," he asked.

"Peachy," I answered, wincing.

Then, I said, "Grab my arm."

He hesitated before grabbing my arm. I winced. Then, both our injuries disappeared. He pulled his hand away and was about to say something but, I said, "Come on."

I walked off.

Back at the house, we walked in and saw only Yusuke and Kuwabara in the living room. They looked at Hiei and I suspiciously. "Say one thing and I swear to God, I will make both your lives a living Hell," I said, in a dangerously calm voice.

With that, I walked away.

In my room, I sat on my bed, staring at the box, containing my dress. _Damn Botan. Making me go to the damn ball_, I thought angrily.

I got up and began to pace. _Why do I have to go,_ I thought. _Why can't they just go? I'm not a good dancer, at all. I hate crowded places and people always either stare at me or talk about my siblings- _I scowled- _I should just go, stay for five minutes and leave._

_I won't let you do that. I'm interested in seeing you attempt to dance with some poor sap._

_Shut up, Hiei, _I thought, closing my eyes.

_Hn._

_Why are you in my head anyway? I told you to stay out!_

_It's entertaining._

A vein popped out of my forhead. _Stay out of my head or I will be forced to kill you._

He just laughed. _Good night, Hiei._

_Hn._

My eyes shot open and I went to my bed. I threw my dress on the floor and climbed into bed.

When I awoke the next morning, I laid in bed, lazily. I didn't feel like getting out of bed. Soon, I got tired and fell back asleep.

When I awoke again, Botan was standing over me, glaring at me. "Get up," she growled. "The ball is that seven and it is now two o'clock."

A confused look washed over my face. "I have five hours still," I moaned.

"It's going to take you a while to get ready for it. We brought two people over to help you," she said.

"How can it take five hours and two people to put on a dress and brush my hair," I asked, sitting up.

Botan smiled mischievously, and answered, "Oh no, that's not all that's happening. We're gonna put make-up on you and do your hair up nicely. Then, we have to find you some shoes."

A look of disgust washed over my face now. "When is all this going to start," I asked.

"Now," she answered.

Just then, Blaize and Alex walked in. In a flash, I was out of bed. They easily cornered me, all smiling. "Come on, Peyn," Alex said.

Seeing no other way to get away, I plowed through them. Blaize grabbed my foot and I fell. Quickly, I pulled my foot away and ran out my door, slamming it behind me.

Without thinking I ran into Hiei's room. I slammed the door and sighed. When I looked up, I met Hiei's confused look. "Shh..." I said.

I turned and pressed my ear to the door. I heard them burst out of my room and run down the stairs. I sighed with relief and turned to face Hiei again. He still looked confused. "They wanna put make-up on me and do my hair all pretty," I explained, walking over to him.

He smirked and said, "Maybe I should tell them you're here so I can see that."

I glared at him and said, "Don't....Please..."

He seemed a little shocked at my plee. I was too. "Peyn! Peeyynn! PEYN KOMASHINA! GET OUR ASS OUT HERE," I heard Alex yell.

i cringed and glanced at the door. Then, I heard them walking down the hallway. "Did you check Hiei's room," I heard Yusuke asked.

I gasped. Hiei rolled his eyes, kicked me into the closet and shut it.

"Hiei!"

"No," he called back.

The door opened. Through a small crack in the closet, I saw Nick walk in. My heard began to race. "She has to be in here," he said. " Where else could she be?"  
Nick's eyes suddenly went to the closet. "She's not here," Hiei said.

Nick smirked and walked over to the closet. My heard stopped as soon as the doors opened. "Hey there, Peyn," Nick said, grinning.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the closet. "Nick, why are you here," I asked.

"I'm here to hold you down so they can pretty you up," he answered, pulling me towards the door.

With my free hand, I grabbed Hiei's wrist. "Hiei. Please don't let them do this," I pleaded.

Before Hiei could say or do anything, Yusuke ran in and pulled me away from him. "Your blowing this way out of proportion," Yusuke said.

"I agree," Botan said, once they got me into the hallway.

They pulled me into my room and sat me in a chair.


End file.
